


Morning Mayhem

by Chrysalin



Series: TTT-verse One-Shots [4]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Silver Millennium Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24725437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrysalin/pseuds/Chrysalin
Summary: Do not try to wake up the Moon Princess. It will not end well.
Relationships: Prince Endymion/Princess Serenity
Series: TTT-verse One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787680
Kudos: 17





	Morning Mayhem

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving everything over from FF.net. This is old and has gotten a quick work-through to fix any spelling and grammar issues, and that's it.

It was a well-known fact in the Silver Palace that Princess Serenity was not a good person to wake up. The task typically fell to the Guardian Senshi, the queen’s Mauan advisors, or the prince of Earth during his rare visits. Even Queen Serenity herself hardly dared the attempt. No one else was fool enough to accept the job.

Imagine the staff’s surprise when one of the servants, checking the time, said someone needed to wake the Moon Princess, and there was a  _ volunteer _ . 

“I can do it!” A new maid said cheerfully.

“It would be best to send one of her guardians,” a manservant cautioned. “She can be quite difficult to awaken.”

The girl, Cecilia, shook her head. “I have three little brothers at home. I am sure it cannot be that difficult!”

She flounced off in the direction of the princess’s suite. The others watched with a mixture of horror and amusement. 

One of the Guardian Senshi, Sailor Jupiter, strode up the corridor and joined them. “What is so interesting?” she asked curiously. At first, all she received was confused stammering in reply. Finally the manservant, a Mercurian called Andelko, explained what had happened. Jupiter’s green eyes widened.

“We tried to stop her,” another maid said miserably. “She just would not listen.”

Jupiter massaged her temples. “Andelko, please tell me she is not Venusian.”

He winced. “She is, actually.”

“Great,” she groaned. “That is the worst news possible. Venusian temperaments are too blindly stubborn to recognize a lost cause. That girl is going to get herself hurt.”

“Who is getting hurt?” Mercury asked behind her. 

“Some fool maid’s gone to wake Serenity,” Jupiter told her smaller sister.

Mercury blinked a few times. “I do apologize, I must not have heard correctly. Did you say a maid has gone to awaken the princess?”

“That is exactly what I said,” Jupiter said grimly. 

“Oh, dear. We should hurry. This cannot end well.”

“End well?” Mars repeated as she joined them. “What happened now?” The other Senshi hurried to fill her in. “You must be joking. Someone was actually foolish enough to try?”

Venus meandered over before they could respond. “Why is a maid in Serenity’s room?”

The leader was quickly apprised of the situation. She tilted her head to one side, confused. “Why would she do something like that?”

“We should stop her before she is hurt!” Mercury urged, eyes bright with concern.

Venus laughed. “Absolutely not! This is a rite of growth.”

“Passage,” Mercury corrected. 

“Whatever,” the blonde shrugged. “The point is that she has to learn, and telling her not to did nothing to stop her. Serenity will teach her.”

Jupiter glanced down the hall nervously. “The poor thing could be hurt.”

“She certainly would not attempt to do so again,” Mars murmured, considering. “All right. Let her try; she will learn soon enough.”

Jupiter slowly agreed. Mercury wasn’t so sure. Venus was positively cheerful. “Let’s watch!” she suggested with great enthusiasm. “It will be fun!”

Mercury certainly did not think so, but nothing she said seemed to reach her sisters. They tugged her into Serenity’s suite to observe.

88888888

Cecilia passed through the beauty of the princess’s personal space in awe. It was neither ostentatious nor overdone, but instead possessed a simple elegance that blended perfectly with the grandeur of the palace. The sitting room alone would have comfortably fit a few dozen occupants. The bedchamber was only slightly smaller, decorated in delicate shades of ivory, gold, silver and pale pink. The large bed was curtained with thin gauze. Cecelia marched over and pushed the delicate cloth aside. 

Everyone in the united planets knew of Princess Serenity’s astounding beauty, and for a moment the maid had to pause to admire it. She had never been so close to the heir of the Silver Alliance. After about a minute of silent contemplation, the maid reached out and shook Serenity’s shoulder. “Your highness? It is time to wake up.”

A loud cracking sound echoed through the chamber. The maid stepped back, one hand pressed against her now crimson cheek. Serenity slept on, unaware she had just slapped the other girl. Unknown to Cecilia, the Senshi were clustered just outside, trying to muffle their laughter. 

“Do you think she will give up now?” Mercury asked her sisters hopefully.

Mars snorted. “Not a chance. It’s about her pride now. We all know how Venusians are with such things.”

The Senshi turned to stare at their leader, who was too interested in her spying and laughing to notice. Jupiter sighed and nodded. “The girl will definitely try again. She does not realize that Serenity only gets worse the more you try.”

As they had said, Cecilia squared her shoulders and stepped to the bedside. Taking careful hold of the blonde princess’s wrists, she shook the girl’s shoulder once more.

“Restraining her never works,” Venus laughed softly. “How many times do you think it will take before she reacts?”

“You mean the shaking?” Jupiter asked. “I give it four.”

Mars shook her head. “In two more shakes, she will understand why it is a bad plan.”

“I was thinking five,” Venus mused. They all turned and glanced at Mercury. The blue-haired genius just shook her head, blushing fiercely in embarrassment.

The maid tried again.

“One,” Venus said unnecessarily.

Again. 

“Two – oh, there she goes.”

Serenity’s knee swung up and made contact with Cecilia’s stomach. The girl reeled back, gagging, before she collapsed a few paces from the bed. Serenity remained oblivious.

“What’s going on?” a deep voice asked from behind the Senshi. 

The girls turned. “Oh, Prince Endymion,” Venus realized. “We were not expecting you for another three hours.”

“I managed to slip away early. Why are you all clustered here laughing?” The dark-haired prince looked highly suspicious. The maid was crying, so Mercury hurried over to check on her while the others explained the morning’s events. “You let her try, knowing that Serenity is a terror to wake up?” Endymion asked skeptically. “Do you not like this maid?”

“It’s not like that,” Venus said. “She needed to find out for herself. It’s a rite of growth.”

“Passage!” the other two yelled at her.

Endymion shook his head before striding over to Serenity’s bedside and sitting next to her. “Serenity, it’s time to wake up,” he said softly. One hand caressed her cheek.

Her eyes opened no more than a moment later. “Prince Endymion?” She flew into his arms. “Oh, Endymion! We were not expecting you until noon!”

“The Shitennou told me that they would complete the remaining work so I could come early. Are you glad to see me?”

“Yes, very,” she answered brightly before glancing around. Her brow knitted in confusion as she saw her four Senshi, as well as the young Venusian maid crying into the front of Mercury’s uniform. “Whatever is going on here?”

The Senshi burst out laughing as she stared at them. Endymion just sighed and embraced his fiancée.


End file.
